


Whatever the Hell She Wants

by crystalkei



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A showdown between Bellamy and Abby after they bring Finn back to camp. (sort of shippy, mostly gen) </p><p>“Your mom thinks I’m a bad influence with my bad boy good looks and my willingness to discuss rational decisions that are best for our people.” </p><p>“I wish you were joking, but I just got a similar lecture, so I know you’re not.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever the Hell She Wants

Bellamy looked around the tent, maybe one day they’d not be living in tents, but he remembered feeling so trapped in the room that he, Octavia, and his mother had shared on the Ark. Then he felt suffocated by it’s emptiness when they were gone…tents seemed okay for a little while longer. They were closer to the wide open.  
  
It was actually Raven’s tent, sort of. There wasn’t a lot of space for people so when he and Clarke and Murphy had brought Finn back, Raven sort of shoved him in here and told him to sleep. She was working all night on some project, Finn and Murphy were in lock up, Clarke was dragged away by her mom the minute they hit the gates. He wished Octavia had come back with them, but she knew the way back and she wanted to help the villagers, she was quite the ambassador and while proud, he still missed her.

 

He sat down to take off his boots, he thought about leaving them on, it’s what he usually did when he slept these days, it made for a quicker getaway, but tonight seemed like he might actually get some decent rest so he started to unlace them as he sat on the side of Raven’s bed. That’s when the tent flap opened and a very stern looking Abby Griffin entered. Never mind. Rest not likely to happen right now. He probably wouldn’t have been able to shut off his brain anyways.

 

“I really thought you upper class council types had better manners,” he said deciding to smart off because why the hell not? He didn’t expect her to be praising his existence after directly ignoring her request to stay put yesterday. She just glared at him. He stood up, and went for it again. “Come to slap me like you slapped Raven?”

 

At that he saw her falter just a little, boom, hit the target.  
  
“You need to stay away from my daughter,” she ground out and he couldn’t help the humorless laugh that escaped him.  
  
“I’d suggest letting her in on that request but I doubt it would matter so don’t waste your breath,” he said. She narrowed her eyes. “I get it, you don’t know her very well, she’s been in lockup a while, what a year? And then there’s the time we’ve been here on the ground, we’ve all changed a lot. But your ideas about what she needs aren’t exactly going to work in the framework of her current life.”  
  
“I’m talking about you, you’re not good for her,” Abby said.  
  
“Yeah, okay, you’re just ignoring the things I’m saying and going on with your own ideas here, ma’am.” The tone was condescending as he could possibly make it. “Who exactly do you think has been running things down here? Because my shit turn doing it ended pretty badly. She’s in charge, my deference is to her. I’m just the backup.”  
  
“That’s not how Clarke tells it,” Abby didn’t back down, she kept up with him and it’d be laughable if he wasn’t so irritated. This is where Clarke got it from. “She said the two of you having been working together to keep everyone alive. And I’m here to say you can knock it off because I can do this now. You kids need to let me do my job.”

  
“And you’re excelling at it, we can tell.” He cringed a little at his use of  ‘we.’  
  
“The two of you are not a single person,” she snapped.  
  
“No, but we’ve been doing this a while and we’ve got a little more experience than you. There’s a learning curve here so I’m not surprised that you and Kane and gun happy Byrne can’t tell your heads from your toes. It’s fucking terrifying down on the ground.” Bellamy tried to calm himself. “So let us help you, we’ve made some mistakes and we’ve learned so at least listen when Clarke tells you something. We know what we’re talking about just enough to know that we don’t know everything and you know even less.”  
  
“I’m listening, but you’re just talking to hear your own voice. You’re not needed here, and Clarke’s not needed for these things. You can stay here and stay safe.”  
  
Bellamy laughed again. “That’s ridiculous. We’re bodies on the ground with more info and experience than a single member of the guard. Clarke got all her brilliance from her father if you don’t think we’re of use.” He was getting spun up again and he wouldn’t control himself this time. “Don’t think of us as kids, for one, we aren’t. I haven’t been one for a while, can I remind you, and neither has Raven. Clarke just barely hit the mark but all she’s been through, of course she’s adult enough for this. You’re worried, I get it, but I’ve got her back and she’s damn good at keeping herself safe. You’re not giving her enough credit.”  
  
“Well see, you don’t have to protect Clarke or Raven or the others because I’ve got it, we’ve got a system set up to protect everyone.”

  
“Doing a bang up job at it, too, Dr. Griffin. Didn’t that system get Clarke shot and Anya killed? How’s about asking our input? How’s about giving your daughter a seat at the table to help? Or did the council dissolve when the Ark crashed out of the sky?  Are you a dictator now?”

  
“I’ve heard you know a thing or two about being a dictator.” She folded her arms over her chest and Bellamy raised himself up a little taller.  
  
“And I learned my lesson.”  
  
“Clarke doesn’t need you.” She stood stony and angry but Bellamy didn’t care. He was just as stubborn.  
  
“I’ll let her tell me what she does and doesn’t need, she’s a fully formed person who can do that.” They stood tense a moment.  
  
“I had to get out of that tent before my mom-“ Clarke had thrown the flap to the tent open and stopped. Bellamy relaxed a little. He would have smiled but it seemed like a bad time. “Umm, what’s this?”  
  
“Your mom thinks I’m a bad influence with my bad boy good looks and my willingness to discuss rational decisions that are best for our people.”  
  
“I wish you were joking, but I just got a similar lecture, so I know you’re not.” Abby looked taken down a notch. “Mom, I told you, we need him to help get everyone out. I told you he is the reason I’m still alive at least three times over, probably more.”  
  
“Seems like your opinions are colored by your crush on this _boy_ ,” Abby threw out. Both Bellamy and Clarke scoffed. Bellamy rubbed his temples in frustration.  
  
“For fuck’s sake, mom, the boy I had a crush on? That guy’s in lock up, he’s recently gone off the deep end, showering me with guilt and racking up a body count. The man standing next to me is a tether keeping me grounded in all this bullshit. Have you seen this planet?” Clarke was upset now. Her arms flung out wide to show the enormity of the Earth, he assumed. “Not really, you’ve been safely ensconced here, in this cozy camp. Rightfully so, but like I told you an hour ago, there’s no amount of explanation that will get you to understand what we’ve been through down here.”  
  
At that point, Bellamy wondered if it was better to leave the women to continue to hash it out, but then Dr. Griffin came out swinging. “We’ve got bigger things to think about, we have to be able to live here, and I need to be able to count on everyone that they’ll follow my instructions, the two of you aren’t helping anyone, you’re making things harder.”  
  
“ _We’ve got bigger things to think about_ than rescuing our friends?” Clarke started, insulted, before Bellamy came in.  
  
“What she means is they’ve got more important things than saving a bunch of expendable, criminal kids, Clarke.” They turned to each other for a moment as if Abby wasn’t there. Bellamy was doing it a little to piss her off, though this was their preferred method to work these things out. Ignore everything else for a second and just look at each other.  
  
“Hurts to hear it, but that’s all we were to them,” he said with a shrug.  
  
“I’m beginning to see why it made you so cranky, but can you see why I put off dealing with my mom?” Now he knew they were just twisting the knife. “Jaha’s a picnic compared to my mom and all the baggage we’ve barely sifted through.”  
  
“It’s really too bad, I feel like I could have gotten along with him better than Kane or your mom,” Bellamy said wistfully. Clarke gave a short nod of her head in agreement before turning back to her mother.  
  
“I’m gonna stay here tonight, mom, and I’m gonna do whatever the hell I want.” Bellamy smiled at the callback to their first days on the ground. “With whoever the hell I want.”  
  
“We have to find our friends and we’ll do it together with or without your help,” Bellamy added, his arms now folded across his chest. “But it’d make everything around here easier if you helped.”  
  
Abby put her hands on her hips and sighed deeply. She was going to give an inch and they’d work on taking the mile. “Tomorrow the two of you can come to the logistics meeting. But I only want you to speak when we ask something of you,” she added. “I need the two of you to reign in a little and listen to me.”  
  
“Give us some leeway and actually listen to us and we’ll consider it,” Clarke answered. Bellamy gave a nod from behind her.  
  
“At least get some rest,” Dr. Griffin threw over her shoulder on the way out. “But you know not snuggled together.” Or at least that’s what it sounded like she mumbled, but Bellamy wanted to brush it off. There might have been some truth to the implication that they weren’t just leading together. But not likely on Clarke’s side and he didn’t want to even think about it tonight. He really just wanted to go to sleep. And he couldn’t deny he’d sleep better where he could see Clarke.


End file.
